


Katya Aster Musings

by kajakauf013



Series: Arcana Notes [2]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Family, Hinted At Violence, Other, early life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 08:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13337076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kajakauf013/pseuds/kajakauf013
Summary: Actual writing for my apprentice Katya Aster’s backstory and character development. This is not in chronological order and due to memory loss/game updates may not be in line with cannon. Good luck.





	Katya Aster Musings

We’ve all heard so many stories, how the lives of others have gone. The pain and anguish unique to each rendition. When thinking back on my own, my first thought is always: “Others have had it worse, you’ve had it easy, move on.” But it’s never that simple, the intensity of another’s suffering does not diminish or negate my own.

I grew up in what is considered a good city, my father’s status as a low ranking palace guard and my mother’s role in what could be called a ‘church’ guaranteed that my older sisters and I had excellent schooling and a comfortable home. With that good standing unfortunately meant that we had a reputation to uphold, to being honor to our parents you see. To make them proud.

The place where I was born is far removed from Vesuvia, and the culture quite different. While the entirety of the city was not religious, specifically, they were very much superstitious. Card readers, stage magicians, fortune tellers, witches, even those with the barest hint of magical ability were unwelcome, violently so. To have a witch born into a family was a horrendous disgrace, one which I witnessed drive multiple families out of the city, usually leaving fire and smoke in their wake. If they were lucky.

When my own abilities started to manifest I tried my hardest to hide it from everyone, but I was young. Inexperienced with controlling my emotions and thoughts, much less raw volatile power. I was lucky, the person that witnessed my... outburst had been my mother, and while she feared magic because of her upbringing she could not bring herself to condemn me for it.

She arranged for me to travel to Vesuvia and become an apprentice of a thrice removed acquaintance: Atticus Stevens, the shops previous owner. I left in the middle of the night just days later and have only received one letter from home since, detailing in no uncertain terms that I am never to return. One of the first things I set about learning was a simple spell to change my hair color, as seeing it everyday brought back too many tearful memories. I refused to look back at my life before and dedicated myself to learning my craft which I soon started to love.

One of the first things my mentor told me is that there was only so much he could teach me, but that my desire to grow and learn would carry me through anything life put in my way. I hope he was right. Or that I could remember him now.


End file.
